yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Jack Atlas/Gallery
Official Jack Atlas full view.png Arc V Jack Riding Dueling Outfit.png Jack concept art 2.png|Jack in Riding Duel outfit concept art. Jack Concept Art.png|Jack concept art. Jack concept art June 2016.jpg|Jack concept art from Animedia June 2016. Jack's face concept art.png|Jack's face concept art. Jack in his Riding suit concept art.png|Jack in his Riding suit concept art. Jack in his Riding suit concept art 2.png|Jack in his Riding suit with helmet concept art. Jack's face with helmet concept art.png|Jack's face with helmet concept art. Sketch of Jack, Young Yūgo and Rin Hidekazu Ebina.png|Official Picture of Jack, Young Yūgo and Rin drawn by Hidekazu Ebina, one of the ARC V animators. V-Jump Yuya and Jack in Riding Duel outfit.jpg V-Jump November 2015.jpg|Yūya, Jack, Doflamingo and Luffy in V-Jump. V-Jump Jack, Crow and Yuya.png|Jack, Crow, and Yūya in V-Jump. V Jump August 2016 Calendar.jpg|Jack in V Jump August 2016. Openings & Endings |-|UNLEASH= Arc V Op 3 Jack.png |-|Trump Card= Arc V Op 4 Yuya and Jack.png Arc V Ed 4 Yuzu and her counterparts.png |-|Speaking= Arc V Ed 4 Speaking (4).png |-|Pendulum Beat!= Arc V Op 6(1).png Anime |-|Season 2= Episode 62 Arc V Friendship Cup.png Episode 64 Jack01.png Jack Atlas 64.png Ep64 Jack enters the stadium.png Jack64.png Ep64 Yūya and Jack.png Arc V Jack vs Yuya.png Ep64 Riding Duel Jack Synchro Summon.png Jack03.png Jack and Yuya 64.png Riding Duel01.png Ep64 Jack activates Reject Reborn.png Ep64 Jack and Yūya.png Jack and Red Dragon.png Episode 65 Sam and Jack 65 (15).png Arc V Jack and Sam.png Episode 68 Jack watching Shinji and Tsukikage's Duel 68 (10).png Episode 70 Arc V Jack and Sam.png Young Jack70 (2).png Ep70 Reiji and Jack.png Arc V Jack and Reiji.png Episode 70 Young Jack.png Episode 70 - 1 Young Jack.png Arc V Young Jack.png Episode 71 Arc V Jack surprised by Yuya.png Episode 79 Arc V Jack smiling.png Episode 88 Ep88 Jack.png Episode 93 Ep93 Roget apologizes to Jack.png Jack 93-01.png Ep93 Sam and Jack.png Ep93 Jack VS Sergey.png Jack 93-1.png Ep93 Sergey tells Jack to take 300 points of damage.png Episode 94 Jack 94-1.png Ep94 Sergey smacking Jack's D-wheel.png Ep94 Jack.png Ep94 Jack explaining the King's Duel to Sergey.png Ep94 Jack catches up to Sergey using his slipstream.png Gongenzaka and Yuya 94-2.png Sergey and Jack 94-0.png Ep94 Yuzu and Roget.png Ep94 Scarlight saves Sergey.png Episode 96 Jack 96.png Jack vs Yuya 96.jpg Ep96 Jack angry.png Jack 96.jpg Ep 96 Jack vs Yuya.png Ep 96 Jack tells Yūya that he will judge his Dueling.png Jack 96-2.png Episode 97 Jack Rides Through Tunnel 97.png Ep97 Riding Duel Jack Synchro Summon 2.png Jack 97-2.png Ep97 Yūya and Jack.png Episode 98 Jack 98.png Smile World 98-2.png Jack 98-1.png Jack 98-3.png Smile World 98-3.png Jack 98-4.png Yuya and Jack 98.png Ep98 Jack and Yuya.jpg Jack and Yuya 98-3.png Sora announcement 98-1.png Sora announcement 98-2.png Episode 99 Jack and Crow 99.jpg Crow, Yuya, and Jack 99.png Jack, Yuya, and Crow 99.png Jack and Crow 99 1.jpg Crow and Jack 99-1.png Jack and Crow 99 2.png Ep99 Jack.png Jack and Crow 99-6.png |-|Season 3= Episode 120 Ep120 Jack arrives.png Episode 121 Jack, Amanda, Tanner, Frank 121.png Ep121 Jack.png Ep121 Jack shocked.png Ep121 Battle Beast confronts Jack.png Ep121 Jack2.png Jack 121-1.jpg Jack 121-00.png Yuya and Jack 121-1.jpg Ep121 Jack4.png Ep121 Everyone surprised by BB.png BB, Yuya, Jack 121.png Episode 122 Jack 122-1.jpg Ep122 Jack.png Ep122 Jack, Gongenzaka and Shingo.png Episode 134 Yuya and Synchro People 134.png Episode 137 Jack and Gongenzaka 137-3.png Jack and Gongenzaka 137-1.jpg Zarc, Jack, Gongenzaka 137.png Jack, Kaito, Gongenzaka, Shun 137.png Jack and Gongenzaka 137-2.jpg Episode 138 Gongenzaka, Zarc, Jack 138.png Jack 138-1.png Jack 138-2.png Jack 138-3.png Ep138 Jack.JPG Zarc and Jack 138.png Gongenzaka and Jack 138-2.png Jack 138-4.png Jack 138-5.png Jack 138-6.png Jack 138-01.png Ep138 Jack Injured.png Jack 138.jpg Ep138 Jack smiles.JPG Episode 145 Jack 145.png Jack 145-1.jpg Jack, Asuka, Sora, Yuya, Shun 145.png Jack, Shun, Yuya, Sora, Asuka 145.jpg Episode 146 Jack, LDS, Yusho 146.png Jack 146-1.png Jack and Yuya 146-1.png Jack vs Yuya 146.png Jack 146-2.png Jack and Yuya 146-2.png Jack 146-3.png Jack 146-4.png Jack 146-5.png Yuya, Jack, and the Dragons 146.png Episode 147 Jack 147-1.png Jack 147-2.png Jack 147-3.png Jack 147-4.png Jack 147-5.png Episode 148 Jack 148-1.png Tatsuya, Yoko, Shuzo, Jack 148.png Everyone 148.png Shuzo, Yuto-Yuya, Jack 148.png The End 148.png Other Jack manzai.png Jack manzai 2.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Anime Galleries Category:Images of Jack Atlas